


Pipes (ERIC COULTER)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent (Movies) RPF, Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Eric Coulter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by anonymous: Hi! Could I request a reader-insert with Eric Coulter from the Divergent series where the reader is a leader has to share a room with him due to some sort of occurrence with her own room and Eric is literally pissed about it but he warms up to being roommates after a while? If so, thank you soooo much :3word count: 600warnings: none





	

It wasn’t your fault that the pipe burst- how could it have been?

You were just there, in your new apartment, when the wall groaned and exploded with fragments of pipe and a flood of water. For a few moments you just stood there, water already ankle deep, before you broke down and began crying. You would have stayed there until the water rushed you away if Four hadn’t burst into your room, looking confused and pissed off.

His face changed when he saw you and that’s when it all went more downhill: if it were possible. Four set you up in an apartment you had never seen before with a makeshift bed of a mattress on the floor. You laid down, legs still soaked, and tried to sleep. You were exhausted from your day- making rounds and breaking up fights down in the pit- so sleep wasn’t an option but it’s all you wanted. But you were cold, you were wet, and you weren’t sure who’s apartment you were in. You mind finally decided to conk out but then the door slammed open and you jumped up, shrieking.

You met angry steel eyes and your stomach dropped to your ass because that meant you were in Eric’s apartment, on a mattress in his living room, and he was not happy. “Get out,” He ordered, “Get out of my house.”

“Where am I going to go?” Your voice cracked and you folded in on yourself, “Come on, Eric, don’t be an ass and kick me out.” HIs face flooded red and he stomped toward you, wagging a finger in your face.

“You get one day,” He spit, “One day, one night, and then you’re gone. Do you understand me?” You nodded and he spun, stomping to his room and you collapsed again, finally kicking off your shoes and pulling off your pants before collapsing onto the bare mattress. It didn’t matter that it was frigid in Eric’s apartment or that you would be humiliated if he saw you in nothing but your skivvies, your body needed rest and you needed an escape from life. Even if it was only for a few hours.

But, of course, you couldn’t get such a thing. It felt like only a couple of seconds but then a hard hand was on your shoulder, flipping you from your stomach to your back and that’s when you felt yourself shivering. You gazed up at Eric, who was only wearing boxers himself, and blinked lazily.

“What the fuck are you doing?” He grumbled, “It’s like, sixty degrees in here. Are you stupid or somethin’?” You felt yourself shivering but it was like you didn’t care.

“Eric, fuck off and let me go to sleep.”

“No, you’re going to get hypothermia. Get up.” He jerked you up and didn’t give you any choice, dragging you behind him at a rapid pace before you were pushed face first into his bed and then shoved over to make room for another body. You mumbled incoherently for a moment before Eric settled on his back, an arm thrown over your stomach before he covered you both with his blanket. “Go to sleep.” He grumbled toward the ceiling, “If you don’t I’ll kick you out and let you freeze again.” You smiled and sleepily gazed at Eric’s profile.

“You don’t mind this, do you?” You teased, “You don’t mind me sleeping in here with you.” He snorted and shook his head.

“I don’t let attractive people freeze to death,” He mumbled, “The fact that you’re more than attractive is just a plus.”


End file.
